Don and Jess: Stuck on You
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: So for this one, while Lindsay and Danny are watching Mac with his band, I decided to have Don, Jess and Hawkes meet Frankie. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So for this one, while Lindsay and Danny are watching Mac with his band, I decided to have Don, Jess and Hawkes meet Frankie. I know, he ends up dead and really isn't liked anyway but what are the chances Stella didn't have him meet the others? Or at least Mac? So this really isn't focused on Don and Jess but I think you'll like it. Have fun.

Disclaimer: For the love of all gods, I'm not typing it again.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"What exactly are Danny and Lindsay doing that prevented them from coming?" Jess asked.

Hawkes shrugged. "Linds just said she had a surprise for Danny. Wouldn't say any more."

Don laughed and took and sip of his beer. "If those two don't stop dancing around each other I'm going to lock them in a room together and not let them out until they do."

Hawkes pointed his bottle at him and Jess. "You two are lucky we didn't do that with you."

Jess sat back. "Come on, we weren't nearly as bad as Danny and Lindsay."

Hawkes laughed and shook his head. Before Don or Jess could comment, Stella walked up with a tall dark haired man behind her.

"Hey guys." Stella said nervously.

"Relax Stel, I made the boys leave their guns at home." Jess said.

Stella laughed. "What about you?"

Jess just smirked with a one armed shrug and took a long drink from her beer. Stella and the mystery man sat down.

"Ok guys this is Frankie Mala. Frankie these are some of my friends. Detective Don Flack, Detective Jess Angell and Doctor Sheldon Hawkes." Stella introduced the four.

Shaking hands with all three of them, Frankie cleared his throat.

"Well Stella talks about you all a lot." he said. "It's nice to finally put faces to names." he looked at Stella. "What about the other three?"

Stella looked to Hawkes for the answer.

"Lindsay has some surprise planned for Danny and it's Wednesday night." Hawkes said.

Stella cursed. "That's right. I forgot about that."

(A/N: I know no one but Stella is supposed to know about Mac's playing every Wednesday night but let's just pretend for the sake of my stories that once again Danny is the last to know.)

Frankie looked at Stella again. "What's so special about tonight?"

"Mac has a standing appointment every Wednesday night." Stella said. "Something he's been doing for years."

Frankie didn't seem to like this. Hawkes, Don and Jess exchanged a look.

"He couldn't take one night off to come and meet your boyfriend?" Frankie said.

Stella shook her head. "No what he does is very important to him and I would never try and pull him away from it."

Frankie nodded but still didn't seem happy.

"So Frankie, what do you do for a living?" Jess asked, changing the subject. Stella gave her a look of thanks and Jess nodded back.

"I'm an artist. Sculpture." Frankie said.

Don leaned back and placed his arm across the back of Jess' chair. "You any good?"

Frankie nodded. "I like to think so."

"You'll have to show us some of your work some time." Hawkes said.

"I've got a couple of pieces at my place you guys can come and see." Stella said.

Again the other three noticed Stella's comment seemed to settle badly with Frankie.

"Sure Stel, just name the time." Jess said with Don and Hawkes nodding along.

Stella smiled. As they continued talking a nice dancing song came on and Stella looked at Jess.

"Shall we?" she asked.

Jess laughed and nodded. Giving Don a quick kiss, Jess followed Stella to the dance floor. Don and Hawkes laughed and smiled as the girls started dancing but Frankie was frowning.

"Everything alright Frankie?" Hawkes asked, not liking the way he was looking at Stella.

Frankie stood up. "I'm going for another drink."

Don and Hawkes watched him walk away before looking at each other.

"What do you think?" Don asked.

Hawkes sighed. "I don't know. There's something about him that doesn't sit right with me."

Don nodded. "Glad I'm not the only one with the feeling."

"What do you think Jess thinks?" Hawkes said.

"I think she feels the same." Don said.

Hawkes took a drink of his beer. "Think she'll say anything to Stella?"

Don shook his head and sat back with his arms crossed. "I doubt it. She'll let Stel make up her own mind."

"Let's hope she makes the right choice." Hawkes said.

Don held up his bottle. "I'll drink to that."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Later that night Don laid in bed with Jess talking.

"He's creepy." Jess said, refering to Frankie. "I don't like the way he was reacting to some of the things Stel was saying."

"Hawkes and I were thinking the same thing." Don said. "Frankie left the table when you and Stella went to dance and as you saw didn't come back until after you did."

Jess adjusted her head on Don's out stretched arm so she could look at him.

"I asked Stella about his behavior and she said he was just having an off night." Jess said.

"Well he'd better be careful with how he treats her. I'd hate to see Mac lose his badge over beating the crap out of this guy." Don said.

Jess laughed and rolled over, tucking herself against Don's chest. Don wrapped his arms around Jess and rolled onto his back, bringing Jess with him. Feeling her breathing evening out Don allowed himself to relax. He had a feeling Frankie was going to end up being trouble but he trusted Stella's judgment and knew she would do the right thing.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

I know it's mean to make Danny the last to know everything but hey he was the first out of the guys to know that Don had finally asked Jess out. Let me know what you think, remember no flames and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
